1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim assembly for a vehicle, in particular, a mounting structure of a plate-like member for mounting the plate-like member to a trim panel for a vehicle and a trim assembly using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a door lining or trim panel for a vehicle, a trim assembly (pad) having a decorative top cover to improve luxurious feeling for aesthetic appearance is known.
For example, an earlier door lining assembly (pad) or a trim panel assembly (pad) for a trim panel for a vehicle is attached above an armrest portion of the trim panel. Thereby, the trim panel has a good aesthetic appearance with the decorative top cover. A portion of the trim panel has a plane recess for the trim panel assembly to be attached. A side of the trim panel assembly has a plane shape to be attached to the trim panel. The trim panel assembly is mounted to be secured to the trim panel by a screw or the like with the plane portions of the trim panel and the trim panel assembly facing each other.
A trim panel assembly having claws on a side to be attached to a trim panel, which are inserted into attaching holes of the trim panel and then bent for securing the trim panel assembly, is known.
However, the above-described earlier trim panel assemblies have problems as follows when the trim panel assemblies are attached to the trim panel.
In a case of the former, the trim panel assembly and the portion of the trim panel have the same plane shapes as each other, so that the trim panel assembly easily moves relative to the trim panel. Accordingly, when the trim panel assembly is attached to be secured to the trim panel, the trim panel assembly slightly moves from an accurate position on the trim panel assembly, thereby requiring a lot of time for positioning and attaching the trim assembly.
In a case of the latter, the works for bending the claws and securing the trim panel assembly are troublesome and require a lot of time; or speciallized equipment is required for bending claws.